Overburdened
by Type-0x
Summary: Following a traumatic event, Lynn fell into a deep depression and ran away from home. Now her family and friends search desperately for her. "Loud House" belongs to Nickelodeon. Rated M for language and themes. -updated-
1. Chapter 1

Overburdened

Part 1

Autumn fell cooler than usual in the city of Royal Woods Michigan, especially for one Lynn Loud, she waited on the bleachers of the football field looking in all directions for any sign of life.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket to check her text messages, only to be disappointed at her inbox showing no new text, she tapped her contacts widget, and selected _Francisco._

 _-Where r u!?-_ She typed frantically then tapped send.

She waited a few minutes before finally receiving a response.

 _-On my way-_ She quickly smirked then put her phone away. After a brief wait she looked straight at the bleachers on the other side of the field to see a young man the same age as her wearing a Michigan State jacket. Soon he made his way to Lynn and sat next to her.

"Sorry I was at practice, so what's up?" Francisco said only to meet with silence.

"Sooo, you blew up my phone just to give me the silent treatment?"

Her gaze sent proverbial daggers into his being sending making him rethink his last statement.

"Lynn I can't pretend to understand how you feel, but I know you enough to know that you're needing someone to talk to." She looked over at him directly with a serious expression.

"You should feel at the very least an ounce of what I'm feeling right now." She said sternly. Francisco looked at her with much confusion at the icy tone in her voice, but after he took time to contemplate his face grimaced, and he released a sigh of frustration.

"Look there's nothing anyone can do about that! So just get over it! Move on!" He exclaimed.

Lynn's chin began to tremble at what words spilled from her former boyfriend's mouth, without tears or words she quickly turned and swiftly punched his jaw, causing him to fall back from the bench seat.

"The fuck is your problem!?" He asked obliviously.

"Asshole!" She exclaimed as she quickly left the bleachers.

"What!? is that it!? That's all you got Loud!?"

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she walked out of the field.

"You already did remember!?" He shouted back with a petty response. "You hit like a girl!"

* * *

1216 Franklin avenue, the address of the Loud house, Rita holds her youngest daughter Lily and waits patiently by the front door for her daughter Lynn to return home. She peeked out the window once more only to see a stray cat creeping up the sidewalk. Through the noise of her children and the animals polluting the house she only thinks harder on where her sports star was.

The sun set welcomed a cool breeze, as the Loud family finished their dinner with one less mouth present, the fracas continued as usual, except for Lincoln and Lucy whom sat in their rooms wondering what's become of their older sister. As Lincoln looked at a photo of Lynn and himself, Lucy wrote poetry of which her sister profoundly inspired.

As the mayhem moved upstairs, the back door slowly swung open, and Lynn finally returning home crept in through the kitchen, she looked at her phone to see the time, on her lock screen the time displayed shown _9:45pm ._ She sneaked into the living room then to the staircase.

"Hold it young lady..."

Hearing her mother's frustrated voice Lynn groaned from aggravation, then turned slowly to look behind to see both parents, what she seen was not anger, but concern even fear.

"We were worried sick about you!"

"What have you got to say!?" Both parents exclaimed.

Lynn frowned and threw her bag down in frustration then looked at them with her tired, darkened eyes.

"I was just getting air." She said in a monotonous tone.

"For almost 7 hours!?, You missed meatloaf!" Lynn sr. exclaimed in disappointment.

"You could've at least checked in!" Rita added before hugging her tightly. "I'm just so thankful that you're okay..." She broke the hug and stroked her freckled cheeks.

"Lynn understand that we're going to be more and more worried about you ever since..." He paused with Rita elbowing his belly. She looked at them once more then pulled away.

"Just leave me alone..." She said with a tremble in her voice as she proceeded upstairs to her and Lucy's room then slammed the door behind her.

Rita crossed her arms, then looked over at her husband sharing a likewise feeling of hopelessness.

"Lynn needs time... She's been through so much." She said as she looked upstairs once more.

"Way too much... Luckily we never had to see what she did."

Lincoln opened his door a crack and peered across at the shared room of Lynn and Lucy, stark concern cloaked his hazel eyes.

Inside the dimly lit bedroom, Lynn switched off her football lamp, and slammed herself onto her bed, too tired to stay awake, but far too miserable for sleep she was alerted to the shuffling from her younger sister's bed and a chilling sigh from behind her.

"I take it you talked to him..." Lucy said with her deadpan voice.

Lynn turned to look back at her gothic sister then turned back to face the wall.

"If you want to talk, I'll be in my usual spot..."

Lynn said nothing only reached under her pillows for a Nike box, one much smaller than a typical shoe box, she held the box firmly in her embrace, she sighed then closed her eyes briefly she pulled out her cell phone once more and looked at a message she had saved in drafts, then put it away. The bedroom door opened a crack and a blonde haired girl walked in wearing a teal night shirt.

"Lynn? Are you okay?" She asked innocently. "Your big sister's here, anything you want to say to me?" She frowned at Lynn's silence yet she tried hard to think of what to say to her.

"Sweetie, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know when my family needs me, Lynn you're my sister, so I guess thats means you're my family, and you need all of us."

She lain behind Lynn and rested her head on her little sister's shoulder attempting to comfort her forlorn sibling.

"I have know idea what you're feeling right now, but I know that what you was put through is horrible, and I wouldn't want anyone else to go through what you did."

Leni stroked her younger sister's hair then kissed her cheek.

"I'll let you get some sleep, just remember.. we all love you Lynn."

Her older sister's words made her chin tremble, touched by what she had to say she listened for Leni to leave the room, before looking at her message one last time, with tears welling up in her eyes she typed on her phone's messenger then tapped save draft, afterward she wept silently into her pillow as if faced with a difficult choice with Lucy listening in from above.

* * *

Lynn looked at her phone now fully charged, the lock screen showing _3:15am_ seeing this Lynn sat up from her bed still fully dressed. She grabbed the box from her bed and shoved it into the pocket of her oversized dark gray hoodie, using her stealth skills she sneaked down stairs, then past the living room, and into the kitchen, where she grabbed bottles of water and placed them in her hoodie. After grabbing what she needed, she exited through the back door.

Once she made her way up the street she looked back at her home cluttered with various litter from 11 children. She pulled the hood up over her head, and cinched the drawstrings minimizing exposure of her face. As she walked away she thought about the past, the fun she had with her family when they went on their outings, visiting their grandfather, her sporting events, her friends, but it remained as reflection, any joy that she had was now gone.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ She thought as she turned off from Franklin Avenue, and readied to make her way into town.

"Yes, over a day now!" Rita exclaimed on her cell phone at a dispatch caller.

"Well that's not good enough! Find my daughter goddammit!" She quickly ended the call out of frustration.

Soon Lori and Bobby walked in back temporarily from college.

"Literally everyone there knows about Lynn now... And all of our numbers are listed." Lori said, clearly out of breath.

"Thanks, both of you..." Rita said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Seconds later Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lucy walk in with stacks upon stacks of missing person flyers, followed by Luan, Lana, Lola, and Lisa each carrying a stack.

"More on the way..." Lincoln said with a short breath, his voice having dropped over the recent months.

"Thanks honey, let's look at them." Rita said as she taken one of the flyers from her son's stack. The center of the paper a picture of Lynn from the last year wearing her white and red jersey with the number 1 on the center, she pridefully grasped her aluminum baseball bat and had a bright and confident smile one she had not shown in a long time. Rita skimmed over each picture bordering the center one that made up the collage, and the longer she looked the further her heart broke.

"We asked Polly if she knew where she'd be, and she got on her roller blades and took off looking for her." Lincoln added.

"Hey buddy, we're going to go look again, maybe we'll find her." Clyde said as Ronnie Anne frantically ran ahead of him.

"Ok, let me know of anything no matter how trivial." Lincoln said with distress.

* * *

In town, Luna, Sam, and their friend Corey pass out flyers in the lobby of the mall to each and every person entering and exiting.

"Hey! Have you seen this girl!? She's my little sister, please let us know if you see her!" Luna said with her gravely voice riddled with fear which elevated with some of the people passing showing little concern.

"Yes, you can call any of those numbers! Please help the Louds!" Sam exclaimed as she shared her girlfriend's concern.

As the two girls pass out the flyers, even attempting to give one to customers that already had one due to their rattled nerves.

"Luna! Sam!" A young man's voice projected from the mob of mall goers.

Luna and Sam both look to see their friend Corey escorting a middle aged woman through the dense crowd.

"This lady... She said she's seen Lynn!" He said as he adjusted his glasses and fixed his messy frosty purple hair.

"You have!?" Luna exclaimed as she quickly darted to the woman with graying hair.

"Ma'am please! Where did you see her? Was she ok!?" Though Luna was shaking the woman lightly it didn't aggravate her in the slightest for she understood that she was panicked about the situation.

"I seen her the day before yesterday, she looked like she was leaving the football field." The revelation made Luna's anxiety much worse than before, causing her to leave abruptly.

"Thank you ma'am, could you please call any of the numbers on the flyer if you see her again?" Sam asked politely.

"Of course, and could you give your friend my deepest apologies?"

"Yes, thanks again." Sam said as she turned to join Luna.

"Thank you." Corey said likewise.

Luna sat outside of the mall, leaned against a light pole her shaking hands struggling to light her cigarette. Sam and Corey soon arrived to where their distressed friend was.

"Just fucking light will ya!" Luna exclaimed.

Sam then grabbed the cigarette and the lighter from her, and lit it for her shaken girlfriend. She took a drag and passed it back to her.

"Luv, you've gotta stop smoking those... They'll wreck your chords!" Sam said after she exhaled the mentholated vapor.

Corey took out his vapor pen and clicked the button five times until the led blinked twice, he then took a long drag as he held the button. Both girls took notice of the sweet smelling cloud he exhaled.

"What flavor is that dude?" Luna asked as she took in the scent of vanilla and mixed berry.

"I call it blizzard of ozz." He answered as he took another drag.

"Not too shabby mate..." Sam added.

Sam and Luna took a few more drags from the shared cigarette before the brown haired rocker grinded the butt beneath her boot. Luna then rested her head on Sam's shoulder where she stroked Luna's pixie cut hair comforting her heartbroken girlfriend.

"Where could she be Sam?" She asked.

"I dunno... I honestly don't know babe..."

Corey looked at his friends lost and without any words to help Luna. He took off his glasses and hooked them to his shirt collar.

* * *

Back at the Loud house, a police car pulls up to the curb in front and two officers step out, the driver was a portly, middle aged man sporting a mustache and grays peppered his brown hair. The passenger was a fit man with fair complexion, in his mid to late twenties. They walked up to the porch.

"Phipps and Brosco following up on a missing child call from 1216 Franklin Avenue." The portly man said through his two way radio.

The younger officer made it to the front door quicker than the other then waited for him to make his way up the creaky steps. He rang the doorbell only to receive a jolt from the faulty switch.

"Fuck!" The officer quietly shouted as he tried to shake the feeling back to his finger.

"Yeah, should have warned you about that Brosco." Officer Phipps said with a chuckle at the expense of his fellow officer.

"Ugh, that smarts..." Brosco said with slight frustration as he knocked loudly on the door.

Lynn sr. rushed to the door knowing the police were on there way, he held on to hope that they had found his daughter safe and sound. He opened the door to see both officers standing patiently.

"Mr. Loud?" Brosco opened.

"Yes."

"I'm officer Adam Brosco, and this is officer Mark Phipps, we're with Royal Woods police department juvenile division. May we come in?" Brosco followed politely and calmly, remaining sensitive to the family's situation.

"Of course, my wife and I were sitting in the dining room, would that be okay?" Lynn sr asked.

"That's fine."

They walked in to see chaos left from the younger children playing. Phipps noticed the damaged trophy case with some of the trophies missing and some tarnished by blunt force.

"Honey, these officers want to talk to us." He said calmly to his wife as she looked at photographs of their missing middle daughter, from the time of her birth, to the last few months a span of fourteen years.

"Did you find her!?" Rita exclaimed. "Please! Please tell me she's okay!"

"Ma'am I'm gonna ask you to calm down!" Phipps commented without regard to the state of the grief stricken mother. Brosco put his hand on Phipps shoulder then gave him a look that stated _not now ._

"Mrs. Loud? Mind if we sit?" The young police officer asked politely.

"Of course not, sit anywhere you'd like." Said Rita. Both officers sat in the seats across from the distressed parents.

"Mrs. Loud, I'm officer Adam Brosco juvenile division. I just want to start with the call that dispatch received, one Lynn Loud jr. fourteen year old female, brown hair, brown eyes. Missing since yesterday morning... I assume this is correct?" He asked in a calm professional manner.

"Yes officer." Rita replied trying hard to maintain.

"From the time of the first call, this didn't allow much time that's one reason we couldn't start sooner with our search, because in cases with missing people you need to wait twenty four hours before calling us, with teenagers especially since it's a time where they tend to become rebellious." He added.

"You need to understand officer Brosco, she had been through alot of stress the last four months! That's why it's so important that we find her as fast as we can!" She exclaimed.

Perplexed, the officers looked at the photographs and noticed distinct differences between them more so with the most recent ones taken.

"What kind of stress? If you don't mind telling us... It should help us in the search." Brosco calmly and confidently requested.

* * *

The evening faded to twilight, Lynn sat in a overflow drain in a canal west of her home, with her mobile data disabled, it made searching for her through her cell phone nigh impossible. She looked at her alerts to see over fifty text messages and forty missed calls all within half a day.

Instantly her phone received an emergency notification, an amber alert was issued meaning that she wouldn't be able to hide for long. She opened the box only to get choked up from it's contents.

"I, I can't..." She said to herself her voice weak and mousey a far cry from her formerly bold and confident one.

She put away the box in her hoodie pouch and pulled the hood to cover her face yet again. She then began her trek into the darkened town.

* * *

Brosco and Phipps both sighed obviously disturbed by the clues revealed to them. Brosco clenched the coffee mug and looked up at Mr and Mrs Loud with a look of familiarity.

"I see... And with all that building and mounting stress and pressure..."

"Yes, the trip to the hospital that night it destroyed her, hour after hour, day after day, she just fell apart right in front of us." Rita explained in frightening recollection.

"She stopped playing sports, she withdrew from us, all in such a short time." Lynn sr added.

"And she straight up refused therapy?" Phipps asked, completely shocked by the revelation.

Noticing that the couple were beyond their threshold for questioning Brosco took a flyer printed by the family, and gazed upon it.

"Mr and Mrs Loud, we have all we need. I'm sure you both need time alone with your children. We'll be sure to call you with any findings." Brosco assured them. Then stood from the chair followed closely by Phipps.

"Good night." Said Phipps as he tipped his cap.

As the two officers prepared to leave, seven of the ten children accounted for stampeded through only to slow their pace to the leaving officers.

"Sorry officers!" The white haired boy said as he cleared the doorway for Brosco and Phipps.

"You must be the siblings." Said the young officer.

"Only some of us mate!" Luna said in her false British accent.

"We have to head back, your parents can tell you anything you want to know." Said Phipps as he exited the house.

"But we literally want to know about Lynn!" Lori said in outrage.

"An amber alert was issued, that's all we can do for now." Said Brosco as Lincoln and his sisters gathered around him.

"I promise we will find her..."

The mob of Louds walked away in disappointment, some left upstairs and others went to the dining room to join their parents. As Brosco turned to leave, he slipped on a rogue banana peel and stumbled to his knees.

"So does this mean we'll see you next _fall_?" Luan poked her head out of the doorway and giggled at her own pun. "Get it!?"

She then quickly joined her sisters and parents, Brosco only shook his head at the behavior of the jokester girl. Soon he joined Phipps in the car, the squeak of the leather seats filled the small space.

"You know that girl is dead right?" Phipps bluntly commented right as Brosco took his seat behind the steering wheel.

"You don't know that Phipps, you seen the look on their faces." He said as he folded the flyer and slid it into his uniform shirt pocket.

"Parents make her participate in sports, gets overextended, makes mistakes, parents get angry, kills the girl out of rage, feels bad, then throws her body where it can't be found until it starts rotting. Open and shut Brosco! Happens all the time. And those hooligans are in on it too did you see how they acted?"

"Do you have any siblings Phipps?" Brosco asked as he looked at a picture of himself and a girl taken the year 2003.

"Only child... Why?" He asked.

"Then don't jump to rash, and frankly idiotic conclusions! Everyone in this town knows that this girl is a sports fanatic, the more she plays the better for her. And a girl of that much energy and enthusiasm, to suffer such a terrible fate, isn't just traumatic to the individual, that trauma effects the entire family." He suddenly fell silent gaining a look of concern from his partner.

"You okay?" He asked.

"We have to find her Phipps, alive or dead, her family needs this."

* * *

The streets now vacant, Lynn takes advantage of the still and walks freely. She takes notice of a tall and lanky young man standing at the side of Gus's Games n' Grub. He glanced up and nodded signaling the hooded girl over to him. She walked quickly over and hidden herself in the shadows.

"Interested in anything pharmacy grade? I have it all..." The shady character approached Lynn.

"Is it free?" She asked.

"Ain't nothing for free anymore man..." He said with his voice evident of his burnout nature.

"I need something whatever you got."

He looked her over from head to foot and realized that he was dealing with a girl and a smile of carnal glee stretched across his acne ridden face.

"Well... If you're broke, and you really need a fix..." He said with an overload of confidence. He then pulled a small square package from his pocket.

"We could take this around back... If you know what I mean.."

Though she was mentally and emotionally drained, Lynn knew full well what he wanted and the wrapped condom he held was evidence to confirm her suspicions.

"I'll hold off kicking your ass long enough for you to come up with a different payment method!"

With her harsh words, he quickly put away the profalactive. And he soon thought of a solution.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a 'sampler' for just a feel of skin... No strings attached!" He said with a wink.

Though not much better of a choice, she thought long and hard before nodding her head in agreement.

She turned facing him and he faced her, she loosened her hood then allowed his hand to slip under her clothing, where he gently fondled her breasts, and ran his fingers over her nipples. Quickly she pulled away and cinched up her hood once again.

"Not bad... Here ya go... Enjoy." He commented as he handed her a tiny zip lock bag with various narcotic pills, she grabbed it from him then walked away.

"Hey, just so you know, I'll give you a hundred more in exchange for a good time!" He said to her as he laughed. His words left a sour feeling in her stomach, then overcame by nausea she choked back the urge to vomit then continued to wander.

But what the dealer wasn't aware of, the pills he bartered to the troubled girl wasn't simply to give her a high, it was instead one that would be her undoing.

Upon reaching the park, she hidden herself within the dense tree covered borders, where she waited for dawn, unable to sleep, unable to close her eyes without hearing deafening, bloodcurdling screams of agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Overburdened

Part 2

Dawn came without rest, Lucy and her friend Haiku walked to the home of the Davis family, the dwelling of the poet, author and musician Amy Davis known by the friends by her pen name of Nix. They normally meet with her and another group of artists for readings, but with Lucy's situation, this gathering features only the three ladies and witchcraft.

"Lucy, hold on... Won't scrying only work in finding the living?" Haiku said in her usual monotone voice.

"True, but we need to cover all angles if scrying can't find her, a séance will." Lucy replied with a sigh.

"But if anyone can find her, it's Mistress Nix." Lucy added.

They walk past the main house and made their way to the smaller house on the right, Haiku tilted her parasol and knocked on the black cherry door. Soon the door opened and before them stood Nix herself, clad in a black lace dress.

"Welcome, both of you..." She said in a soothingly monotonous tone. "Are you ready to find your sister young Lucy?"

Lucy and Haiku followed the young woman upstairs to a witch's altar, on the table was a map of Royal Woods, surrounding it was incense sticks, a small bowl of water, and a small pile of sand the items representing the four elements.

"Did you bring any of her belongings?" Nix asked, her english accent strongly present in her voice.

Lucy then pulled from her coat, a tennis ball. One that Lynn bounced against the wall to help her sleep. She handed the fuzzy orb to the half masked woman.

"Do you have a photograph of her?" She followed. Lucy handed her a candid picture of Lynn ready to take a bite of a hamburger from the family's favorite fast food restaurant.

"I see another family that enjoys Burpin' Burger..." She lightly smiles, though concealed by the leather face mask.

"Yeah, that was actually taken before 'the event'..." She said with a sigh.

Nix assembled the all the items together than proceeded to remove her mask. The two gothic girls were taken aback by the sight of their mentor, her face from her nose to under her jawline was riddled with scars, even her full lips were scarred by an unknown source.

"Discard any unnecessary burdens on your person."

With her words coming clear, Lucy took off her coat and Haiku put her parasol aside, both girls approached the map where the young woman dangled a crystal tied to a hemp cord over the map, of the tri-county area as the crystal began to twirl on it's own, Nix fell into a trance bonding with the stone and the elements driving the scry.

* * *

Lincoln left alone looking in each spot that his older sister dwelled day after day. He approached the football field, where he heard voices coming directly from the bleachers, he walked in through the chain link gate. He looked up to see Francisco and his friends laughing and speaking unintelligibly. He walked up the steps to the group of jocks.

"Dude who's that kid?..." One of the boys said quietly.

"It's Lynn's little brother." The other said to him.

"Francisco, have you seen Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he stepped closer to the tan boy.

"No, not since the other day..." He answered with some disinterest.

"Why isn't this bothering you!? She's missing and you act like you don't care! Isn't she supposed to be your girlfriend!?" Lincoln exclaimed agitated by his impenitence.

"Linc, we haven't been together since December... But I mean it when I say I'm sorry."

The words he spoke fell emptily on the ears of the white haired preteen, and what was once fear and sorrow that plagued his heart transformed to anger and the small flame within his core grew rapidly to an inferno.

"So that was it... That's all she was to you... Lynn was just a toy to you!" Unable to maintain, Lincoln lunged at Francisco, latching onto the collar of his baseball jersey and prepared to pummel the boy, driven by a protective brother's fury.

"Guys! Get him off of me!"

Desperately the group of boys attempted to peel Lincoln away from their friend, only to receive retaliation from the angered tween.

"Who do you think you are!?" Lincoln shouted as he struggled against the two jocks restraining him. "What did she even see in you!?"

"Hey it's not Fran's fault that your sister's a total slut!" The chubby jock restraining his right arm spouted off ignorantly.

Consequently due to the portly boy's insult, Lincoln broke the grasp of the skinny jock on the opposite side, and hit the teen with a surprise left hook punch to his nose. Throwing him off balance and into the guardrail. Unbeknownst to the brawling boys, an observer sitting at the far end of the bleachers listened in on the fracas. Recognizing the white haired boy and his surname she stood up and moved toward the group.

"Now listen Loud! I don't know what the fuck your malfunction is, but like I told Lynn, Get-over-it!" He said in a harsh tone.

Soon Lincoln looked behind Francisco to see a girl in her late teens, wearing a hooded t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, which formed to her obviously well toned arms. Her shoulder length, 'peacock' colored hair styled in a swept mohawk. Her pierced lip decorated with various jewelry, and her earlobes gauged to one half inch. Her appearance could be compared to that of an amazon warrior in the mind of the twelve year old.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"None of your business!"

"Fuck off!" The two jocks exclaimed, fueled by the heat of the moment.

"Didn't I hear you talking about Lynn-tensity?"

Francisco's expression morphed from that of frustration to confusion at the girl's offended tone. He turned and caught a glimpse only to be overcame by regret.

"Oh shit! You're!" He tried to utter before being interrupted by a slap across his face, the force of which knocked him back to the bench behind him.

"You just slapped me!" He said in complete shock.

"Yes I did! You little bitch boy!" She raised her voice as she pulled him to his feet with one arm.

"Dude... Did he!?" The skinny friend asked.

"Y-yeah..." The chubby one answered with increasing nervousness.

"And did we!?"

"Yeah..."

With that the two released Lincoln quickly ran off the bleachers scrambling to leave the field from cowardice.

"You're Kate... The predator... Aren't you?" He asked mortified by his own behavior.

Saying nothing else her glare of anger was the only answer Francisco needed, he slowly walked away giving him time to realize he had done wrong. After he left through the gate, she diverted her sights from Fransisco's direction to the still seething Loud boy.

"You alright Linc?" She asked out of genuine concern.

"Yeah... Wait... How did you!?" He asked, stupefied by her knowledge of his nickname.

"Lynn told me alot about you guys... Your white hair, plus you defending her like you did was a giveaway." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Officer Brosco adamant in finding the missing loud girl watched on from the driver seat of the RWPD interceptor, with intense focus he watched every passerby, searching for the lost Loud teen. Phipps exited the coffee shop carrying two styrofoam cups of espresso, and one dozen of glazed donuts. He entered the vehicle and handed Brosco his coffee, then placed the box on the dash.

"Eat up Brosco, or I'll end up taking them all." He said jokingly.

"No thanks... Besides, you need to watch too." Brosco said sternly.

"Are you still obsessing over that Loud girl!?" He commented with a harsh tone. "I told you, she's worm food!"

"Well my friend, that's your opinion."

Brosco watched on to see a tall, lanky young man standing at the street corner. Gazing around aimlessly.

"That's Elijah Norton..." Phipps said, taking notice of Brosco's curiosity.

"Now that kid is trouble..."

"I know, I read his file... Drug possession, grand theft, burglary... Typical thug..." Brosco said as he exited the interceptor.

"Wait! What're you!?" He said as he groaned at his partner's spontaneity. "Fuck my life."

He walked across the parking lot to the street corner and quickly approached the intersection and met with the shady young street peddler.

"Elijah Norton?" Brosco asked attempting to confirm the identity of young man.

He looked toward the officer, his blue eyes darkened by apparent fatigue and pupils dilated from the same narcotics he dealt.

"Woah woah! Hold up! No crime in standing here officer!" He exclaimed, as he grown considerably defensive.

"Well no, not in normal situations Mr. Norton, but anyone with half a brain would know that you are under the influence..."

Saying nothing he turned his head away from Brosco, a clear sign of guilt.

"I just want to ask you one question..." He said to Elijah, with intensity thundering in his voice.

"What?"

Brosco pulled the folded flyer from his pocket and handed it to Elijah, which he unfolded and looked carefully at the smiling girl in each photo used.

"Have you seen that girl?" He asked sternly.

"Afraid not... Cute though, sad shame." He said as he kept staring down each picture, his smile contorted grotesquely with the same carnal desires boiling over.

"I have one more thing to ask Mr. Norton." He said as he took back the flyer.

"Shoot..."

"Regarding an incident last night, involving a deal you made..."

"No idea what you're talking about..." Elijah said Nervously.

"Oh? So you weren't at Gus's Games n'Grub 9:22 pm?" Brosco revealed the location and time he made the deal to the hooded girl.

"Yeah, but I always hang around outside that rat trap..."

"Witness testimony stated that you and an unknown female, traded some pills for one 'favor'... You had sex with the a minor for some pills... Is it true?"

"What!? No! I just!" Sweat rapidly beaded up on the young man's face as his composure fell apart.

"You're lying Elijah... You fucked that little girl didn't you!?" His voice filled with rage, chipped away the dealer's already fractured psyche. Elijah became short of breath unable to speak as he felt his heart race in his chest while the eyes of people within close proximity began to stare at the two men.

"Answer me!" He barked.

"Ok! I felt her tits! But I didn't fuck her! I'm sick! But I'm no pedophile!" He shouted, finally beyond his breaking point.

"Elijah Norton, do you know your Miranda Rights?" He asked calmly.

"Yes sir..." He answered, ashamed of his actions.

"Then I hereby place you under arrest." He said as he handcuffed the broken Elijah. And escorted him to the interceptor, which Phipps had activated the emergency lights. Brosco then opened the rear driver's side door and sat the young man in the seat. Brosco then climbed into the driver's seat and contacted the police station.

"Badge 413 to dispatch."

 _*Dispatch to 413, go ahead.*_

"We have one Caucasian male, nineteen years of age in custody. Now in route to county holding center."

 _*County be advised, 413 inbound with one nineteen year old Caucasian male-*_

"Well you got em' we've been trying to get that punk off the streets for months now!" Phipps said excitably. "How'd you do it!?"

Brosco smirked and looked over at his partner knowingly, and shift the gear into drive.

"Remember that tip?" He asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, about him screwing that junkie behind the arcade?"

"I made it up..." He said with much bravado, gaining the surprise of not only Phipps but Elijah as well.

"You're shitting me! You mean you made up the whole thing!?"

"Not entirely, he did confess to fondling a minor in exchange for this." Brosco then tossed a baggie similar to that of the one in Lynn's possession.

"A 'sampler', figures! These kids get bored too easy..."

Enraged at the revelation of the officer's sly ruse, Elijah kicked at the bullet proof glass barrier screaming profanities, his frustration threshold exceeded.

"Hey! That's fucking entrapment! Fuck you! Fucking pigs! Go fucking choke on one of those donuts! Then burn in hell you crotch rot douchebags!

Fed up Phipps elbowed the barrier bashing into Elijah's face while it rested against the glass.

"Shut it Norton! This is your third strike so you better get use to an orange jumpsuit!"

* * *

Back at the field, Lincoln and Kate continue to talk to each other about Lynn both at a loss regarding her whereabouts.

"So you haven't seen her either..." Lincoln lowered his head in disappointment.

"I have my group, and my family searching and blowing up our social media hoping to get some leads..."

"Where could she be? Damn it Lynn!"

Before they could finish their conversation, they were interrupted by the sound of vinyl wheels clicking against pavement. They soon peered over to see a young boy around Lynn's age entering the field searching for someone or something.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Kate shouted realizing Lincoln was to upset to discover the identity of the skateboard wielding boy.

"Oh, uh sorry I was just looking for someone... But it doesn't look like she's here..." The shy, olive complected boy walked toward the two.

"Is this person Lynn Loud by any chance?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah! I'm in the same grade as her..."

"Well, I don't know if anyone told you or not, but she's been missing for a couple of days now." Kate said to the unknown boy.

"Damn it! I was hoping that flyer was a fake..." He said with stark discouragement.

"Why do you want to talk to my sister?" Lincoln asked.

"It's a long story... I'll go look around for her... Sorry for disturbing you..." And within moments he mounted his board and sped away from the field.

"Who was that?" A perplexed Kate asked.

"A friend maybe?"

* * *

For hours the stone twirled without cease, Nix, Lucy, and Haiku focused on the crystal until the young woman withdrawn it into her palm and shook her head at the inconclusive scry.

"Alas, I can't find your sister..."

Lucy sighed at the failed incantation. And Haiku stroked her friend's hand attentive to her situation.

"In order for a scry to be successful... The lost soul must have the will to be found... For one reason or another, I can't reach out to her." Nix handed the photo and the tennis ball back to Lucy then held her hands firmly. "I'm so sorry Lucy... May the heavens bless you and your sister... Blessed be young witch..."

Lucy and Haiku then grabbed there belongings and left the house with the escort of Nix, as she closed the door behind them she walked over to a burlap bag filled with crystal gems, she retrieved a sapphire crystal from the bag, the deep blue stone fit perfectly in her grasp.

"Grant her strength, courage, and clarity.' Nix said to herself as she recalled the photo of Lynn from her memory.

* * *

Early morning, nightfall still enshrouds the city with a hand full of cars driving on main street, people getting a headstart on the morning traffic, to start their days without dealing with the morning rush hour. Lynn still completely concealed, climbed her way to the roof top of the mall using a maintenance ladder.

She made her way to the rooftop fire exit, and leaned against the outer wall of the doorway, she slid down easing herself down to the graveled surface. With a heavy sigh she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened her photos, moments with her friends and family immortalized. She looked through the pictures feeling only pain, whether the memories were good or bad, she felt only misery.

She opened her messages and pulled up her drafts, she finalized the message she worked on for days. She typed only a few more words before adding numerous contacts in the _to_ box, most of her siblings, her parents, and her friends. Shedding lonely tear drops, she tapped the send button, seconds later a prompt appeared confirming the message was sent successfully.

Watching the sunrise slowly in the east, a sight that should inspire joy, for Lynn only invoked a whimper, weak and fatigued. But today in her mind, Lynn's suffering was closer and closer to reaching it's end.

Across the city phones simultaneously vibrated with a received message, each phone had it received from one contact, Lynn.

* * *

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Wake up! Wake up!" Luan shouted frantically shaking her younger brother awake.

"L-ly-Lynn!?" He groggily exclaimed. "Luan? What's up?" He looked at his fourth older sister to see her eyes bloodshot as if she had been crying.

"Look at your phone! Now!" She exclaimed.

He reached over and grabbed his phone and removed it from the charging cable. He opened the message from Lynn after ignoring the five other messages from his friends.

 _-Everyone, I am so sorry that I worried you these past months, but your burden will soon be lifted from your shoulders... Without love...without child... I can only say that nothing else is truly tying me to this world. All of your love, all of your support, I am grateful for... But so much has been done, since I lost her, every day I felt myself being torn apart from the inside, a pain I felt ever since that one horrible night, and nothing else could possibly end this pain. It will hurt for a while but I know you guys are strong enough to move one, and live on even without me there. Always know that I'll always be with you, even if I'm not there in body. I love all of you so much... Goodbye for now._

 _Lynn-_

"No... T-this is just a joke... Right Luan? Lynn's downstairs now waiting to finish the mother of all pranks set up by you two!" Lincoln chuckled nervously, trying to rule out the possibility that the message indeed was real. "Luan?"

"Lincoln! I would never! Ever! Joke with something like this! It's far too cruel!"

Hearing no waiver in Luan's voice, flared an intense anxiety within the white haired boy.

"Fuck! We need to go now! We have to find her!" He then tossed the bedding off of his body. He scrambled to his closet wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, he grabbed a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt, he then grabbed his SMOOCH hoodie gifted to him by Luna and Sam.

"Luan! Please I'm trying to get dressed!" He said as he fell to the floor trying to put on his jeans.

"Oh! Sorry!" Luan shouted as she darted to her and Luna's room to likewise dress for her participation in the search.

Downstairs, Rita paced frantically while on the phone with the police department. Neglecting to put on her makeup, age lines under her eyes were more visible than when she has time to prepare.

"Yes! Please I need officer Brosco! Hurry!... I understand he's off duty but it's an emergency!"

Before long, the dispatch managed to get Brosco on the phone.

 _*Mrs Loud? It's officer Brosco, what's wrong?*_

"I all of us received a text this morning from Lynn!" She exclaimed.

 _*Is she safe? Tell me where she is and I will drive her home to you!*_

"No... It's not a good text unfortunately, please hurry!" Her voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes again.

 _*Calm down Mrs Loud I'll be there in five minutes.*_

"It might be too late then please! Please hurry!" Rita said before ending the call, unable to stay on the phone, she began weeping into her shaking hands.

"Mom, we literally need to stay strong for everyone!" Lori said while holding back tears, attempting to stay strong for her mother.

"I know sweetie, it's hard. It's just so hard!" Rita and Lori we're greated to the stomps from heavy boots.

"Mom! I'm going with Sam and Corey to find her!" Luna exclaimed.

"Be careful! Keep us all updated!" Lori said while consoling their mother.

"Luna wait! I'm going with you!" Lincoln said with desperation heavy in his voice.

"Okay, come on!" Both siblings darted out the front door to join the rocker's friends outside.

On the roof top of the mall, Lynn took time to breathe in the autumn breeze, for what might be her last time to do so, she then reached into her jean's left pocket and pulled the baggie of pills from Elijah, down to the last bottle of water she dumped the entire contents of the plastic vessel into the palm of her hand, four tablets and two capsules. She breathed deep then in one fell swoop tossed back the assortment of narcotics in their entirety then took three big gulps of her water. Now to the point of no return she waits for the pills to take effect.

"Won't be long... Just wait for me..." She said to herself.

* * *

Lucy watched from the window of the attic, as Brosco met with Lynn Sr and Rita. She handed her phone to Brosco and after a few seconds he handed the phone back to her and took off for his interceptor, seconds later he returned, and the three walked inside. She sighed as she listened in on the mayhem ensuing below her.

"Mr and Mrs Loud, I have Phipps in search for Lynn now, I'll be joining with him, but I need to know who the first was to get this message in the household."

"Leni, she came to us inconsolable, that's when we checked our phones, since then it became a domino effect." Lynn Sr said as he wiped tears from his fatigued eyes.

"Is her mobile data on?" Brosco asked before seeing a brown haired girl approach him, she adjusted her glasses then stood straight.

"Perhaps, I can answer that question officer, approximately 8am this morning global positioning satellites established a link with mobile device within a radius of two miles from where we stand, it's last transmission was located around the downtown Royal Woods area, most specifically the mall..." Lisa said without a change in her emotions.

"That's all I need to know." Brosco said as he made his way to the door.

"Keep your phones on at all times until we find her, we'll be in touch."

The groups searched nonstop, driving throughout the city looking for the lost Loud girl until receiving a message from Lisa's phone reading _the mall!_ And the the Louds that were out searching fastly changed direction and headed for their destination.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Lynn felt the effects of the cocktail take it's toll on her perception, and her motor skills. She looked around to see her vision began dizzying, and her limbs grew limp, before she realized it, she witnessed sights that bent reality around her. She slowly risen to her feet and stammered her way, barely able to keep herself composed. Soon she found herself facing an old pain, the screams of agony echoed repeatedly in her mind.

Soon Vanzilla made it's way to a parking space, and Brosco pulled up to the side of the building. Lori darted from the van and to the mall's alley ways, screaming for her younger sister.

"Brosco to dispatch! Have Emergency Medical Services on standby. Missing girl found and situation is critical!" Brosco shouted as he quickly climbed the ladder to check the roof for Lynn.

Lynn continued walking until making her way to the ledge, she looked aimlessly into the sky, then set her sights on the ground below her. She took the ponytail holder from her hair, it fell gracefully against her ears and shoulders with the breeze blowing gently against each strand. She held the box firmly as she readied herself for her final moments, amidst the hallucinations she heard screams from below and behind her.

"I found her!" Brosco shouted as he slowly and delicately approached her. "Lynn? My name's Adam... I need you to step away from the ledge."

She looked behind, her focus scattered and her body weak and shakey, her tired eyes blinked heavily.

"Your sisters, your brother, your parents, everyone has been worried about you... They want to help you, I want to help you. You don't have to do this... There's another way..."

As Lynn listened his voice became warped and distorted, his appearance deformed by the the effects of the lethal cocktail. She slowly shook her head and looked down once again.

"I'm coming." She whispered softly.

"Don't do this..." He said in a somber tone.

Luna and Lincoln made it to the end of the alley, stopped only by Phipps and another officer. The gathering crowd were of mixed emotions, most expressed fear, some had no clue to what was unfolding, and fewer were the individuals who shamefully wished to see the girl leap to her doom.

"Stop! What the fuck are you doing!?" Luna exclaimed struggling against the burley officer.

"That's our sister up there!" Lincoln shouted likewise.

"Lynn please stop! Please!"

"Please Lynn!" Lori and Luan shouted up to their little sister with flowing tears.

Lynn's mind flooded with worsening images and her ears were filled with the sound of pressure building much like water filling a vehicle sinking into the cold, blue ocean.

Lynn stepped off the ledge grasping the box tightly, to the horror of all who was watching. The moment seemed to go on for an eternity, a torture dragging to an agonizing halt, Lynn dazedly watched herself draw closer to the pavement below. After months of torment, months of sorrow, her suffering was about to come to an end, before her eyes, an apparition formed before her, it's dainty hand reached out to her. A faint smile took her lips and she reached her right hand to the afterimage but before she could grasp the toddler sized hand it disappeared, and her smile faded away.

Luna pulled Lincoln into her chest, shielding his eyes and bracing him against the damaging sight. Lori and Luan turned their heads unable to bare the terrible sight.

Her hand bent inward, slowing her fall slightly. Bones in her arm cracked, with one in her forearm snapping in half. The side of her face scraped against the pavement, leaving a tooth chipped and superficial lacerations to the right side of her face. Her body lying limp and motionless, her left arm draped over the box.

* * *

Looking at the terrible sight below, Brosco was in a brief state of shock at what had just unfolded.

"Not again damn it, not this time!" He said to himself. He quickly eased himself to the storm gutter, and slid down to the ground.

Surviving the fall, Lynn stared at the box hearing the screams of her sisters and younger brother even some screams projecting from the crowd, but unable and unwilling to respond to them. She hears the screams once again echoing in her mind.

 _"I'll be with you soon... Les.."_ Lynn thought to herself before she slowly closed her eyes and slipped out of consciousness, beginning her fade away from life.

Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln surrounded their sister, trying with all their might to wake her.

"Come on lil' sis! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Luna shouted trying to rouse her.

"Lynn please don't go! We need you!" Luan shouted as tears poured profusely from her eyes.

"Lynn don't die on us! God please don't let her die!" Lincoln shouted as he shook her briskly.

Lori tried to reach out only for her to let out an agonizing shriek as she was met with one of her worst nightmares. Brosco quickly darted over to Lynn and moved her siblings away from where she lie.

"Back up! Give her room!" He moved her to where she lain flat on her back, and began feeling for a pulse, he eased her broken arm down and then preformed artificial resuscitation on her, following each step he learned from first aid and CPR training.

"Please god! Please!" Lori said in hysterics.

After applying the chest compressions, Brosco made one final attempt to give her the breath of life, after feeling movement from the teenage girl he and her siblings seen that his efforts were fruitful, as her eyes opened wide she gasped for air and released a wheezy cough.

"Lynn!" They shouted in unison.

Unable to keep composure, her eyes rolled back as her body trembled.

"Phipps! Get an ambulance here! Now!" Brosco shouted knowing the extreme danger she was in.

"Phipps to dispatch, EMS needed at the mall. Failed suicide attempt." He said through the two way radio.

 _*Emergency Medical Services inbound.*_

Within seconds the wails of sirens filled the air and the crowd quickly dispersed allowing the ambulance entry to the alley way. Brosco grabbed the empty baggie then carried the teen girl to the EMTs and placed her on the gurney. With the crew already preparing to start an iv. And started oxygen for her.

The Louds watched as the ambulance then began to leave the parking area, lights and sirens blaring all the way.

"Let's go! We need to catch up!" Lori exclaimed.

"We'll escort you!" Brosco said as they scrambled to their vehicles. Within seconds they sped out of the mall area in trying to catch up with the ambulance.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as a storm brewed and made its way to Royal Woods, slowly the rain fell and where the box lain was now gone, taken discreetly by Luan.

 _"You can't come with me... It's not time yet..."_

A voice spoke softly it's sound like that of a coo from a dove.

~To be continued~


End file.
